


don't worry darling [i'm here with you]

by vityenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, he also loves yuuri, viktor loves giving blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: It’s like coming home, kneeling between Yuuri’s legs with his strong thighs bracketing Viktor’s head.viktor loves giving yuuri blowjobs.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	don't worry darling [i'm here with you]

**Author's Note:**

> have some good old fashioned blowjob porn with feelings <3 viktor loves yuuri and loves having yuuri's dick in his mouth. please enjoy!!!! <33333
> 
> ps: title is from the 1975's don't worry

It’s like coming home, kneeling between Yuuri’s legs with his strong thighs bracketing Viktor’s head. He mouths along the clothed line of Yuuri’s cock, growing harder by the moment, with every flick of Viktor’s tongue. 

Yuuri’s hands are in his hair, petting it and stroking it off his face, fingers trailing to cup Viktor’s jaw. Yuuri sighs, a soft thing, and spreads his legs further to allow Viktor to nestle closer. 

Viktor begins undoing Yuuri’s fly, starting with the button at the top, the slow slide of the zipper over the bulge in Yuuri’s pants, until he’s straining forward in his underwear. “ _ Vit _ ya,” Yuuri whimpers, swollen lip caught between his teeth. Viktor rests his hands on Yuuri’s thighs, squeezing the strong muscle and flesh, kneading it under his fingers. He groans, Yuuri’s cock twitching against his cheek. 

Slowly, he pushes Yuuri’s trousers off his hips, Yuuri lifting them to give him better access, until he’s left in nothing but his boxer briefs. Like this, the tip of Yuuri’s cock is peeking from the waistband, pushing the fabric forward. Viktor latches onto the elastic with his teeth and pulls, Yuuri’s cock springing from the cotton. It’s blushing red, foreskin pulled back to expose the desperate, leaking head. 

Viktor’s mouth waters, imagines the heady taste of Yuuri on his tongue and has to close his eyes against the dizziness accompanying his desire. Yuuri runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair, twists the strands and tugs, gently, until Viktor opens his eyes again. He must look a wreck; mouth parted and wet, pupils blown wide with lust, cheeks a dusty red, and hair mussed. Viktor swallows, leans forward, and leaves a soft kiss on the cockhead. It twitches, follows his lips for more. 

Yuuri covers his mouth with one shaky hand, face flushed a deep red. Viktor wraps his fingers around the base, just above Yuuri’s balls, and sucks on the head. Yuuri gasps and falls backwards onto the bed, the hand still in Viktor’s hair clenching tight. Viktor moans, hums, and laves his tongue across the wet slit. Yuuri’s hips twitch, thighs tense; Viktor squeezes the base to stave off Yuuri’s orgasm. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whimpers, eyes watery, “Please.” Viktor smiles, looks up at Yuuri through his lashes, and dives in. Yuuri lets out a choked off moan as Viktor swallows around his cock, taking him deep enough to touch his mouth to his own hand. He hums, Yuuri’s thighs vibrating with need, and pulls off. Yuuri’s cock is dripping, saliva and pre-cum and there’s drool on Viktor’s chin. 

Yuuri’s eyes flutter open and he stares, eyes wide, at Viktor. “Look at you,” he says, voice raspy. He runs his thumb along Viktor’s lower lip, which Viktor sucks into his mouth. Yuuri’s eyes inexplicably darken even more as Viktor runs his tongue along the ridge of his knuckle, crooked from a past break. “Perfect,” Yuuri says, and Viktor preens at the praise. He opens his eyes and Yuuri sucks in a breath. Viktor pulls off, leaving a parting kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s thumb. 

He squeezes, hand still around Yuuri’s cock, and they both turn their gazes back to the flushed, heavy length of it. Viktor licks his lips. “I love sucking you off,” he states. Before Yuuri can say anything, Viktor lowers his mouth back down, opening his throat to take as much in as possible. 

He  _ does _ love it, too. Yuuri’s cock is gorgeous, thick and fits so well in Viktor’s mouth. Yuuri brings his hand to Viktor’s cheek and presses his fingers where his cockhead bulges against the skin, outline visible as Viktor takes him in. Yuuri moans at this, his thumb stroking over the bump as Viktor swallows. He bucks his hips, cock hitting the back of Viktor’s throat. 

Viktor gags, and his own cock twitches in his underwear. Yuuri apologizes, about to remove his hands from Viktor’s face and hair until Viktor squeezes his thighs, looks up at him, and groans. Yuuri bites his lip, throws his head back, and fucks into Viktor’s mouth. 

Viktor brings his own hand down to cup himself, gagging and moaning, cock throbbing as Yuuri uses his mouth. Yuuri lifts his head back up to watch his cock disappear and reappear, like magic, into Viktor. It’s messy, Viktor openly drooling all over himself and tears springing into and falling from his eyes, but god if it isn’t good. Viktor’s hair is plastered to his forehead, sweat beading at his temple. “Viten’ka,” Yuuri gasps. “I’m gonna cum.  _ I— _ “ and then he does, thighs tensing up and toes curling, head thrown back as he spills endlessly into Viktor’s mouth. 

Viktor can’t help himself. He squeezes his own cock and cums in his pants, shuddering like a teenager as Yuuri fucks his way through an intense orgasm. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Yuuri moans, hips finally slowing to a stop as he practically melts into the sweat-soaked sheets. Viktor closes his eyes and sucks happily at Yuuri’s softening cock. There’s cum leaking out of his mouth, and he knows he must look a mess, but can’t bring himself to care. Finally, Yuuri winces and pushes him off gently, hand stroking his cheek. 

“Oversensitive,” he apologizes, smiling softly at Viktor, who smiles back and rests his head on Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri hums, contented, and continues petting Viktor’s hair. 

Viktor finally gains the energy to speak, rasping out, “Was it good?” Yuuri laughs, startled. 

“Good? Are you nuts?” He grins, goofy and fucked out, at Viktor. “It was the best blowjob of my  _ life _ , and they’re all from you.” Viktor lets out a happy sound and bites kisses into the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. 

Viktor staggers to his feet. His knees protest and his jeans are uncomfortably wet, but he stumbles to the bathroom and wets a washcloth. As he walks out, he gazes at Yuuri lying back on the bed, boneless and sleepy. Yuuri smiles over at him, eyes half-closed and reaches for him. Viktor presses a kiss to his forehead and wipes him down gently, careful with his sensitive cock resting spent between his legs. 

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums. He runs a hand down Viktor’s arm. “Can I help you, too?” Viktor laughs bashfully.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I took care of myself.” Yuuri looks down at the wet stain on his jeans and grins. Viktor slaps his stomach with the washcloth, and Yuuri pushes a hand against his face, laughing. “So  _ mean _ , Yuuri~” Viktor sing-songs. He tosses the washcloth in the hamper, discards his clothes, and flops on top of his fiancé. 

“Oof,” Yuuri huffs. He slings an arm around Viktor’s shoulders and nuzzles his nose into Viktor’s neck. “So heavy,” he grumbles. Viktor pokes him in the side. 

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor whines. “Let me be your blanket!” Yuuri laughs into his skin and Viktor smiles. 

“You  _ are _ warm,” Yuuri concedes. “I suppose you can stay.” 

Viktor lifts his head and blinks innocently. “Forever?” 

Yuuri cups his cheek and kisses him, soft. “Forever,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> what did u think??? i had a lot of fun writing this <3333 leave me some comments and let me know!!! they make my heart happy <333 see you next level! or next fic!


End file.
